Saving Them
by Dobby555
Summary: Hermione Granger is whisked into the past, fighting the losing battle to defeat Voldemort. Join her on her journey with the Marauders and more. SB/HG LE/JP RL/OC and more.. "Life is a game. All we can do is play the hand we're dealt and hope for the best."
1. Chapter 1 Life

_"Life is a game. All we can do is play the hand we're dealt and hope for the best."_

_**Chapter 1**_

Hermione Granger. That's my name... but most know me as 'Brightest Which of Her Age' or my favourite (note the sarcasm) 'Harry Potter's best friend'. I'm a witch, yep a witch, cool much? Not. The Wizarding World is at war, the good side being Harry, Dumbledore and the Order of The Phoenix. The bad side being Voldemort and his servants, oops I meant followers, Death Eaters. We're losing the war; I'm the only one to actually admit it out loud because everyone's too scared. After every mission we go on at least one comes back dead.

I'm in an Order meeting now, a group of overage Wizards trying to win against Voldemort, but for your sake let me explain something, if someone says You-Know-Who they really mean Voldy, they just can't say his name because he's jinxed it.

"Hello everyone, I see are numbers are intact since last week," An old aged man with purple robes and a long beard said as he stood at the top end of the table. I chuckled at this, ignoring the annoyed look from Molly Weasley.

"_What do you find so funny about that_?" She hissed, glaring at me.

"Ohhh Molly, he practically jinxed us. I bet next week we'll be 5 down. Not that I want us to be 5 down obviously, I think I'm going to study after this meeting. Find a way to stop this once and for all," I pondered, my voice turning softer towards the end.

"Anyway girls and boys, I think I have found a way to help this. I need all the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, Fleur, Moody, Kingsley, Hagrid, McGonagall and Severus to stay here, this is an important matter so I need you all to leave," Everyone left without a protest but with lots of intrigued looks passed between them.

"Now, as you all know this war is getting worse, I have found a way to change all of that. It's extremely dangerous and can go very, very wrong. I need one of you going into the past, specifically when the Marauders were around" Dumbledore said, his twinkle in his blue eyes absent for once as he smiled at Sirius and Remus.

"WHAT? That is impossible, if someone could go that far into the past then why haven't they?" Arthur Weasley (married to Mrs) shouted, standing up in protest.

"It is not possible," I stated, my chocolate eyes daring someone to disagree, when no one did I carried on. "You make the potion named Mutato Tempore, which I've heard is extreamly complicated, Severus?" I looked at our Potion Master for confirmation.

"Yes, it is true. Many rare and illegal ingredients and absolutely no sleep for 24 hours, but I can make it by tomorrow evening if you want, although I think whoever shall be going should arrive in the morning. We also need a time-turner for some sand...?" Severus drawled in his moon tone voice, a ghost of a smile playing at his lips at my intelligence. He may seem like a idiot, but we are in fact very close.

"And who shall be going back to meet our old self's?" Sirius and Remus asked, it's crazy at how well they know each over sometimes.

"Hermione Granger," Dumbledore sa- WAIT WHAT? Me? Fuck.

"No," Harry and Ron stated glaring at our ex-Headmaster. "Don't even fucking think about it sir, she's the best fighter we've got. She's my best bloody friend! How can you expect her to come back from the past? There's no potion or spell, she'll be stuck there. What if this all fails, huh? No. I'm Harry Potter, I can't be Harry without my best mate," Harry growled, he was yelling and half sobbing by the end. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Harry, I'm muggle-born, no one will no I exist. I'll get to see Sirius, Remus and your Mum and Dad growing up. I know deep down you want to go but I promise you, by the time I finish my task you'll forget all about me and have your Mum and Dad back, you'll have a normal life with no worry," I smiled at him, wiping the tears off both our faces. I turned to face Dumbledore.

"I'll go on one condition, you make me their age so I can fit in,"

"Done, you'll be leaving on the morning after tomorrow, you may wish to pack,"


	2. Chapter 2 Survival Value

Sooo, Chapter 2 ... Never thought I'd be writing a FanFic, but at least its Harry Potter.

Thanks for viewing guys, means a lot. Hope you like it. Sorry for not uploading this morning, woke up late.

Rosie, x

* * *

_"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival,"_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Okay, we go in through the visitors entrance, put a shield to protect us from the spell which uncovers Polyjuice, and split into pairs to get the the Department of Mysteries, and when someone gets a time-turner disable the apparating wards and get everyone the fuck outta there, Okay?" I say as we all huddle in the Entrance Hall waiting to leave for our mission. "As soon as we arrive back, I grab my bags, take the potion and go to the Marauders 6th year. I'd say your goodbye's now if I was you," I said smiling at my friends.

The first to come were my old school friends, followed by the slightly less known Order members, then Remus who told me to 'Keep him from knowing that I know of his Lycanthropy', then Mad-Eye who whispered 'Constant Vigilance' in my ear, Kingsley who hugged me tight. Fred and George hugged me from both sides babbling about how much they'd miss my pretty ass, Bill & Fleur, Mrs Weasley who sobbed the whole time, Mr Weasley who told me to keep my chin up, Harry and Ron who had no words to say how they felt, Tonks who said to 'make Remus find a pretty girl'.

Draco, who had switched sides in the war pulled me into his strong embrace and smiled, humming 'I love you Mione, my partner, you gunna come out of this on top, in control. You have to, for me, your best friend, kay? Don't forget, back-to-back is the best fighting stance, train your partner. Ohh, don't let my old house give you hell, there all twats. Play for your Quiditch team, you've got skill. Bye ' in my ear before standing near the front. Last but not least was Sirius who dragged me away.

I watched him swallow before opening his mouth. "Hermione, ummm. Make sure James & Lilly live, no matter what. Try to be strong, and I'll always be there for you, even if I don't remember you," He smiled before hugging me tightly, I breathed in his sent one last time before pulling back.

"I'll keep you from Azkaban, I promise," I kissed his cheek and left, going to the front of the group next to my partner in crime. "Okay guys, we're leaving. Dumbledore gave me a letter for his old self, I have the potion ready, it's going to be a blood bath out there, partner up. Draco, your with me, last chance to fuck these twats over, ready?" I smiled as they all cheered, before we all grabbed our Polyjuice and took it, apparating one-by-one to the small alleyway.

We all travelled down to the Ministry without complications, me and Draco putting on a hilarious act of pretending to be a middle age couple, laughing and whispering 'sweet nothings' (plans, suspicions) in each overs ear. No one glanced at us twice, the normal Ministry workers and the security guessing the Order wouldn't attack at 7:30 am on a Sunday. Mental sigh, idiots. We travelled down to the DoM looking like we go in there daily, smiling at the moody bastards in the lift, Death Eaters are always so serious.

When we reached the hallway we walked down the stairs, entering the chamber with 12 doors, the Order had long since figured which one is which, so we entered the 'Time Room', we were among the last to arrive, everyone's Polyjuice was wearing of quickly, I heard shouts from outside. "Crap there onto us," Remus sighed, his 'war face' coming on as we all looked around for an exit.

"We're going to have to fight our way out," Fred and George said, smiling at our worried faces. "No worries chaps, we've got some new products to do the trick. Herms, there is a unlimited supply in your case of all our products," George winked at me, smiling as he drew a long black gun from his bag. "I'd put up a shield charm and duck down if I were you," He joked, glancing around in glee. "3..2..1..," BOOOOM!

Only Fred and George fucking Weasley would think to blow up a ton of Death Eaters with a toy muggle gun, idiots. Smart, but idiots none the same. I smiled and grabbed Draco's arm, jumping up and fighting back-to-back. "Good design of their's, huh?" I asked as we ducked a curse.

"Bloody brilliant, see the look on my Dad's face when he saw it was a muggle gun? Ahhh, I love those boys," Draco laughed as we simultaneously jumped to the left. I saw 4 more Death Eaters gaining on us. Think Hermione, think you bloody idiot I said as I froze.

"Cover me, I have an idea," I said ducking a killing curse as Draco shoved up a strong shield and kept flinging curses at them.

I quickly disabled the wards before hitting my Phoenix tattoo on my hip, alerting them that it's done. I quickly pulled out my purse and grabbed my second wand from it. "We'll never get out alive at this rate, hurry Spot," Draco said from above.

"On it like Sonic," I said, smiling at the memory of us playing on the X-Box. I grabbed some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and threw it down, smiling at the muttered curses of our enemy. I grabbed his hand, telling him to shield himself. As I wrapped my hand around the time-turner I brought out both wands shouting _Bombarda Maxima _as strongly as I could. I felt the twist of apparating as I saw the Death Eaters blown apart.

As soon as my feet touched the floor at Head Quarters I was running around, grabbing my bags. I downed the potion in one, smiling at my friends as I heard the door blast open. I watched, trapped in a bubble, as Harry and Ron were cursed with Avada Kedavra curse, screaming as Draco was kicked from his Dad, crumpling as Remus jumped in-front of a curse for Tonks. It was madness, then it was over.

I was in a portal, travelling back year after year, mile after mile. Severus had put a tracking charm on the potion so it would take me to Sirius. I stood there as I watched the smiling faces pass me. The noise was unbearable, but I stayed still. _Don't move, Don't speak, Don't cry, Stand still. _was going through my head, the unmistakable voice of Dumbledore. I remember falling into a pair of arms, before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3Lying to Live and Living to Lie

_Sorry for the long wait, I've been on holiday.. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading. Love you all, _

_Rosie x_

* * *

_**Chapter 3.**_

_Sirius' POV_

The sound of the train whistle jolted me awake, looking around I saw my best friends staring at me like I was bonkers. I don't blame them, who arrives 5 hours early for the Hogwarts Express and sleeps on the compartment floor?

I'm Sirius Black, weird name huh? It gets weirder, I'm a Pure Blood wizard. My family is the 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black', one of the oldest and largest in Britain. They all hate 'Mudbloods' (muggle-born's) with a passion and 'Half-breeds' (e.g Half-Giants) and 'Half-Bloods' and 'Blood Traitors'. I have quite a few cousins, a brother, a couple Aunts and Uncles and one Grandfather.

So anyway, right now I'm on the train which is about to depart towards Hogwarts, I honestly can't wait to get back to school. I stretched and got up, smiling at my friends.

"Hey guys, having a nice day?"

"Padfoot, why are you on the floor? Actually, don't bother, my Mum and Dad have been worried about you all Summer. Not a single letter? Idiot. Go and quickly say good-bye to them!" My best mate James Potter said, he's a Pure-blood yet none of his family follow Voldemort or are into the Dark Arts.

Behind him I saw my other two best mates Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

I ran out of the compartment to a carriage door and stuck my head out the window, I found Mr and Mrs Potter instantly. Shouting there names, I reached them as the second warning whistle rang. I said my goodbye's, slowly extracting my-self from Mrs Potter's vice like grip, I made my way back on the train, closing the train door behind me.

I made my way towards my compartment when the air started throbbing with magic. I paused, looking around incase there was any danger, my hand going to my pocket where I store my wand. A blue light appeared above me, so blinding that I had to squint to see what it was. There was a shape inside, growing bigger by the second, until I realised it was a person. My arms went out, atomatically catching the falling person.

It was a girl, around my age. She was a mess, golden hair with honey highlights spreaded around her head, convered with blood. Her lip had a small cut on it like the rest of her body, her eyes closed from exhaustion. A long cut came down the side of her face, bruises covered her neck as if she'd been strangled. But underneath that I saw her beauty, radiating of her was an air of comfort even in her unconscious state. I could tell she had been through a lot, not just physically but mentally as well.

I grabbed my wand and disillusioned us both to avoid the rest and rushed to my compartment, I eased open the door and made us reappear. Everyone's reaction was different, James was shocked but showed a slight recognition, Remus jumped up with his wand in his has, slowly dropping it when he saw nor heard any danger, Peter flinched when he saw her injuries and went to his trunk, pulling out some healing balm and handing it to me.

"Best on the market, need it for Dad and all... should fix up the cuts and bruises in about 20 minutes," He flinched at the Dad part but managed a small smile at the end.

I murmured a thanks as me and Remus got to work on fixing her, James went to collect Lily Evans, the smartest which in our year, probably even the school. We started at her face before travelling to her hands, we took of her jumper carefully, staring in shock at the amount of blood seeping from a wound in her chest. We both stared at each over, a female voice breaking us from our trance.

"Look Potter, if this is another one of your stupid pranks then I've already told you I will not partici-" She stopped suddenly her green eyes widening in horror. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE POOR GIRL?! SHE'S LYING THERE DYING! WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT? I BE IT WAS YOU POTTER!" She screeched looking at us all accusingly.

Remus stepped forwards. "Lily, Sirius found her on the way back, we need your help. She's bleeding from the chest area and I suspect a few broken bones, please, I swear on my life we didn't touch her until we applied the healing cream," He fell silent, knowing that the softening of her eyes meant she believed us.

"Sorry, just shock. Peter? Go and fetch we some towels. James? A bowl of cold and a bowl of hot water. Sirius? Take her top off, don't give me that look, you've done it to plenty of girls before. Remus, there is a first aid kit in the bathrooms on this train, get one," We all stared at her. Who put Evans in charge? Bossy bit-

"NOW PEOPLE, MOVE!" We all got to worked, scared of the red haired girl who was now sponging down the girls cut. It was a deep gash that ran from just bellow her bra strap to her hip, crossing diagonally across her belly, closely missing her belly button.

"Please get out, I need to remover her, ummm, bra... bye," Lily stuttered, which we all chuckled at.

As we sat outside the compartment we all waited. Remus looked like he was trying to figure it out, Pete looked shocked and James had his 'Quidditch face' on, the one he uses when concentrating. James was the first to speak after around a , he looked to see if anyone was eavesdropping before anxiously putting up silencing charms.

"I feel like she knows me, like I know her... I feel the need to protect her, like a sibling... who is she?" He asked, conflicted. A soft musical chuckle came from behind us, filling up my ears. I whipped around the sea the same girl standing there, no longer pale and sickly but alive and happy, with a hint of worry.

"I'm Hermione , your James, Sirius, Remus and Peter... right? Lily explained how you found me," She smiled, directing the last part at me.

* * *

_Sorry it's short but I wanted to publish it as soon as I could... thanks for reviewing and following, it means a lot! :D x_


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting The Boys

Hello,

Thanks for reviewing, reading and following! Can't believe I'm on Chap 4 already! (: Sorry it took a while, I was lost at how to introduce Hermione and schools been craaaaaazy, GCSE's and all ...

Rosie, x

* * *

_"I'm pretty, but I'm not beautiful; I sin, but I'm not the devil; I'm good, but I'm not an angel" _

**_Chapter 4_**

_Hermione's POV_

I woke up groggily, completely confused as to my location. The Hogwarts Express? I left school years ago. Opening my eyes, I saw a red headed girl in front of me.

"Ginny? Is that you? Nope, stupid me Ginny's dead," I mumbled. I looked back up again. "Who are you?" I croaked out, laughing at my pitiful memory. She flashed me a sympathetic look before smiling kindly.

"Ummm, Lily Evans at your service. The boys found you all bashed and bloody, so they asked me to clean you up. I'm afraid you're going to have some scarring," She murmured the last part, indicating to my torso. I looked down at the bandages and shrugged.

"Don't worry I've had enough scars in the past," I joked, feeling light and fluffy, the shock yet to come.

"I can tell," She said under her breath, glancing at my arm before quickly looking out the window, hoping I wouldn't catch on.

Scars? I never had scars at this age? How can that be? Snape's words from when he gave me the potion echoed in my head.

_"I'm afraid some things about your body now will stay the same, like your hair cut and ummm, style? There things that can't be redone from a potion, like the extra senses the war have given you and your carvings on your wrist. These things can be covered or altered with charms or ointments but it's best not to mess with Dark Magic like that._

I stood up quickly asking Lily for a mirror, she looks baffled at my request before conjuring up a small hand one.

"Expand it a bit? Thanks, can you help me up?" For some reason I see concern evident in her eyes before she wipes it away with a smile.

"Sure, I'll make it full sized? Okay," She looked confused but as I stripped to my underwear she gasped. "You looked like you've been through a war or two," She tried to joke, but the quiver in her voice told me otherwise.

She's Harry's Mum so I can trust her, right? I tried my hardest to remember what he had told me as I took in my appearance. She hated James Potter with a passion. Scar above my breast. She was top of the year, prefect and Head Girl. Small scars all up my legs. She was kind, compassionate and beautiful. Mudblood carved into my arm._ I'm a mess..._

"Ummm, Lily? I would appreciate it if you kept this quiet?" I asked, indicating to my body.

"Of course, don't sweat it... Do you need some clothes? Yours are messy and ripped," She asked kindly.

"Yes please... Ummm, do you have skinny jeans? And some trainers I can transfigure into converses? And a top and jumper? I'm babbling, I do that when I'm nervous, sorry," I said all of this is one breath... what if these people don't accept me? How do I help then? How do I stop Peter?

"I do the same, don't worry. I have something better than transfigured ones, I have the real deal," She grinned, doing a happy dance to a case. She opened it and waved her wand, muttering charms beneath her breath. Her case grew bigger, until it was a closet. There were rows and rows of shoes, all different colours and styles and so many clothes that my eyes couldn't take it all in. "I'm a shopping maniac, never worn the same clothes twice. Take your pick," She grinned, happy at my reaction.

I ran over, grabbing a pair of red skinny jeans, blue Converse's, a blue tank top and a black leather jacket. I quickly pulled them on, twirling in a circle and smiling as Lily clapped.

"You look beautiful my dear," She grinned, wiping fake tears from her eyes. "Let's go meet the boys who 'saved you'... Sirius found you, he's the tall one who looks all dark and mysterious, the entire population of girls love him. James is the prat... he'll be staring at me every now and then. Remus is the cute, smart one... he's the nicest. And Peter's the tall, blond haired blue eyed one... he looks kinda plain compared to the other ones but still good looking," She informed me as we walked to the door.

Peter Pettigrew? Good looking? What has the world come to. There is no way in hell Peter's hot.

I pulled the door open and tried to hold back from running to them. There they were, all of the Marauders, young, carefree and happy. My eyes went to James and I had to compress a sob. He's so much like Harry, yet he had striking hazel eyes. Harry... my dear best friend, killed so unfortunately whilst I couldn't help. I then moved on to Remus, he looks so young and care free compared to the Lupin in my time, I guess being a werewolf makes you like that. I barley cast Peter a glance; I hate him with a passion. He's the reason my best friend has no parent. He's who I'm here to stop. Next was Sirius.

I froze, I stopped breathing, and I stared. He was so different. He was gorgeous; his black hair swished to one side, his grey eyes looked right into your soul. He in some way saw past my exterior mask, he could see the pain I was in, feel my emotions. He knew me.

None of them had noticed me yet and I heard James speaking. "I feel like she knows me, like I know her... I feel the need to protect her, like a sibling... who is she?" He asked, conflicted. I let out a small chuckle and smiled as then spun around, looks of confusion and concern on their faces.

"I'm Hermione, your James, Sirius, Remus and Peter... right? Lily explained how you found me," I grinned, directing the last part at Sirius. He left forward and held out his hand, as I went to shake it he twisted it around and placed a small kiss on the back of my hand.

"Enchanter Madame," He let out huskily, and ignoring the butterflies in my stomach I laughed.

"A player?" I asked Lilly, joking slightly.

"Nope, The Player. New girl every week for him," She answered, shooting him a disdained look. At this I felt a little hurt, but was glad Sirius had his fun before his world was changed.

Next was James, who pushed Sirius away, and grabbed me in a tight hug. "I was so worried. Sirius carried you in and you were all bloody, then Lily kicked us all out, and-" He babbled, and I cut him off .

"Heeeey, I'm okay now. No need to panic. And I'd let go if I were you, Lily looks like she wants to kill you," I said the last part in a whisper, watching as he comically looked around at her. He turned around and glared.

"She's smiling, LIAR! Why'd you have to do that?" He asked pouting pitifully.

"Because you so want her, its written all over your puppy dog face," I grinned mischievously, laughing as he let out a chuckle. A throat cleared to my right, and I whipped around, coming face to face with Remus.

"Oh, hello. I'm guessing your Remus? Lily said you like reading! What's the library like?" I asked eagerly, not giving him time to introduce himself.

"It's great, just got a new shipment of books over the summer!" He grinned, happy to have someone other than Lily to talk about books to.

"Sounds great, I'll read them all then," I smiled before turning to Lilly.

"Will we be at school soon? I really need to speak to your headmaster," I asked timidly, suddenly scared whether Dumbledore will be angry with me.

"Don't be scared, he's lovely," She smiled. "We're here now,"


End file.
